


Renaissance

by malurette



Category: Berserk
Genre: Character Development, F/F, Gen, One Shot, finding a purpose in life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis sa rencontre avec Guts, le monde de Farnese s'est effondré. Depuis sa rencontre avec Schierke, elle tente de le reconstruire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Renaissance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Farnèse - > Schierke  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « crise de foi » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (o7 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 22-23 puis environ 28-29 et au-delà, il me semble  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 670

À partir du jour de sa rencontre avec le Guerrier Noir, le monde de Farnèse s’est écroulée, pierre par pierre, de plus en plus vite, jusqu’à être entièrement détruit. Sa foi ne la soutient plus. Tout ce à quoi elle croyait s’est révélé mensonges.  
La prière ne la soutient plus. Dieu n’a jamais répondu à ses appels, personne n’est venu à son secours.  
Seul la force brute de ce guerrier si semblable aux monstres qu’il détruit était efficace.

Voir plus tard Schierke utiliser la magie et réaliser ce qu’elle aurait appelé miracles encore si peu de temps auparavant n’a pas plus détruit son univers. Ça a plutôt, disons, fait le ménage parmi les décombres.

Entendre la jeune fille, pour rassurer le bourgmestre prêt à la maudire, prononcer des mots familiers, expliquer les liens entre esprits et saints, entre magie et dieu, entre sorcellerie et prière, l’a réconfortée elle aussi.  
La sorcellerie serait en fait une autre forme de la religion, une autre utilisation de sa foi et de ses prières ? Au lieu de s’adresser à un dieu distant, à une idole matérielle censée symboliser le divin sans le contenir pour autant, elle chercherait la force au fond d’elle-même... Voilà pour Guts qui l’avait appelée « aussi vide et creuse qu’une jolie statuette inutile » : sans qu’elle en comprenne toute la portée sur le moment, cette phrase et le ton sur laquelle il l’avait prononcée lui avaient fait assez mal pour qu’elle reste gravée dans sa mémoire. Aujourd’hui, elle a peut-être la possibilité de prouver que non, elle n’est pas vide, elle aussi possède une force intérieure.

Cela lui donnera une nouvelle place dans le monde. Au moins dans le petit groupe disparate qui gravite autour de Guts et qui est devenu son univers.

Peut-on faire plus étrange association, d’ailleurs ?  
Casca, une adulte qui se comporte comme une enfant, Schierke, une enfant qui se comporte comme une adulte. Elle-même, Farnèse, Guts la laisse l’accompagner mais ne lui prête aucune attention. C’est parce qu’il la suit elle que Serpico s’est retrouvé là ; comme c’est son rôle depuis toujours, elle tient sa présence pour acquise et n’y prête pas grande attention.  
(Isidro ? le jeune garçon ne compte pas beaucoup, pour elle. Les petits elfes non plus d’ailleurs.)

Pour l’instant, on lui a attribué de veiller sur Casca. Pour elle, Farnèse doit inventer les gestes que sa mère n’a jamais eus pour elle, que les servantes n’avaient que fort mal et fort peu. Que seul Serpico, au final, a su lui prodiguer, comme il l’a pu.

C’est une expérience curieuse, d’abord effrayante quand elle ne sait pas comment s’y prendre, puis gratifiante quand elle commence à s’y entendre, puis finalement ennuyante quand elle pense enfin avoir le tour de main. S’occuper d’un bébé, ça n’est pas cela qu’elle veut faire de sa vie.

Quand elle voit Schierke si jeune traiter tous les adultes comme des bébés, Farnèse prend la résolution de ne plus être une charge au moins pour elle. (Elle ne se rend pas compte du poids qu’elle placera sur ses épaules en lui demandant de lui enseigner la magie : partager et expliquer son art est bien plus dur que de juste l’exercer devant elle et rien de plus.)

Entre tous, c’est cette fille qui l’étonne le plus. Avec Schierke, elle est encore plus perdue qu’avec Guts ou Casca ou même Serpico autrefois.

Cette enfant étrange, elle voudrait l’entourer de prévenance, mais c’est elle-même qui aurait besoin d’être protégée.  
Elle voudrait aussi lui ressembler, malgré le sens et l’importance de leur différence d’âge (le statut au moins ne compte plus, désormais).  
Elle voudrait trouver un moyen de lui paraître importante, de ne pas être une charge de plus pour elle comme elle l’est déjà pour les hommes.

Mais si la seule manière à la fois de gagner son estime et de regagner confiance en elle-même, c’est d’accepter de n’être qu’une enfant à ses yeux et d’être traitée comme telle, volontairement cette fois, elle le fera. Après tout, repartir d’un tel statut, c’est le meilleur chemin pour grandir, non ?


End file.
